


Seamless

by girlintheglen



Series: Illya's Days of April [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: This story is HET, just so you know.





	Seamless

It is difficult to say how the mind works while one is sleeping; dreams come and go and secret desires make themselves known to the unsuspecting.  In Illya’s dreams he had his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman, his naked body free to meet the undulations of her own demonstrations of desire.  Mouths met, fingers roamed over flesh that was hot and willing.

 

Illya didn’t know exactly when he was fully aware of the woman beneath him, only that the realization stopped him short of entering April with a force that would have surely alerted the agents upstairs that something was going on below.  For her part, April Dancer had yielded willingly, finally giving in to what seemed an inevitability as she let the man beside her fondle and stroke until she was nearly delirious.

 

When suddenly the blond man jerked away from her, she gasped at the departure of the bliss that was so near to her...

 

“Illya?  What... what’s wrong?  Did I do something?”  He collapsed beside her, his breaths coming in heaving waves of ... what was it?  Despair?

 

“April, I am so sorry.  I must be drunk to have ... “ The Russian burr was more pronounced as his anguish overtook him.  Illya had lost control, and that was something he never allowed to happen.  April was stricken with guilt.

 

“No, no Illya, it was me.  I turned over and touched you ... felt you and... you were naked.  It was me, I’m the one who should be sorry.”  That caught him by surprise.

 

“ _Should be_?  Are you not?”  This was a serious situation and he needed to know what was going on between them.  A man in his position did not casually engage in a sexual relationship with one of his fellow agents.  Waverly’s new pet project, no less.  The irony struck him then; he had once been the Chief’s pet project, had been referred to in those terms.  Perhaps it was inevitable that the two should eventually join forces and ...

 

“April, do you want this?”  To Illya’s amazement and delight, April nodded her head and raised herself up onto her knees.

 

“Help me with this, will you please.”  She coaxed him up to meet her posture, took his hands and placed them at the hem of her gown, slowly raising them up over her shoulders, over her head... Illya tossed the gown away from the bed as they both examined the other with their eyes only.  Every curve, every muscle.  Illya took his right index finger and began to trace the lines of her breasts until he came to the erect nipples.  Fingering them lightly with a flick that sent her into near delirium, he then lowered his head, teasing first one and then the other with his talented tongue.

 

April swooned ever so slightly, and he laid her gently down beneath him so that his belly touched hers, brushing against her in a languid motion that brought little gasps to her lips.

 

He kissed her, sucked the bottom lip until it pouted; feathered her eyelids with the barest touch of his breath, down the side of her face to the long slender neck.  He took one breast in each hand and began to massage them, encouraging her to touch him now.

 

April’s hands delicately traced the lines of his back until they were resting on his buttocks, the urge to pull him into her nearly overwhelming.  Around his hips to the front until her fingers felt the warmth of him, the length of him.

 

Illya guided her hands then, helping her to pleasure him, letting her understand how well she was succeeding.

 

“Oh Illya... “  He shushed her with kisses as his fingers opened her, prepared her for what she had helped to create.  When he entered, her world turned to fireworks, and she took his face in her hands so that she could look into the blue eyes of this man she had desired for so long.

 

His thrusting sent April into spasms of ecstasy that she had never known before, the steady gaze still set on her as he smiled, the signs of his own satisfaction so easily read on that face.  She was careening through time and space, and all that mattered was Illya... The explosions that ripped through her body as she climaxed could only have been engineered by this man; so deft at a craft that April now believed translated to his lovemaking.  Illya paced himself, unwilling to be done.  He took a deep breath and started in slowly once more, accelerating until she came again and then, unable to hold back any longer, spewed forth the life giving force that he had held back for so long.

 

Illya literally collapsed next to April, sweat glistening on his chest and face, his breathing ragged from the exertion.  Even in that condition, he reached down and picked up the towel he had discarded and used it to clean up the woman he had plundered so thoroughly.  She mewed her pleasure at the delicacy of his attention, appreciative of this small gesture.

 

Both of them went to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, naked against the warm night air.  Neither of them cared what this might mean beyond what they had felt in the moment.  Perhaps they weren’t fated to be together forever, but for now they would take comfort in each other’s bodies as a reward for the work they had yet to accomplish.

 

Only tomorrow would tell them if they had made the right decision.

 


End file.
